camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Java Role Playing Wiki: Getting Started
Guide to Getting Started Sign up for the wiki *If you already have an account in wikia, please log in first before making any claim or doing anything else. *If you never had an account in wikia, go ahead and make one. All you have to do is to go to the top of this page, and look at the right hand corner where is says "Sign up" and click it. Fill in the form, click "Create account" on the bottom of the form, and now you already have an account in wikia. *Please, do not use your user name as your character's name. Firstly, it will make things somehow confusing when you role-play, and secondly, it'll make things harder for you to role-play properly since you will feel that the other people's characters are talking directly at you instead of at your character. It will make it harder for you to take things lightly if you somehow feel that the other character is talking (and sometimes even being aggressive) toward your character if your character has the same name as you. *Also, please memorize your user name and your password properly to prevent any problems with your account and wiki activities. Learn the rules Any kind of game has its own rules. This role-play also has it rules, so please read it first HERE before starting anything. It's short, simple, easy to understand, and its sole purpose is just to keep the peace of the the wiki and all its inhabitants, including yourself. Getting Claimed 'Character rough outline' Next is to get your character claimed. You will need to create a rough description of you character, and pick three gods that you would like to be the godly parent of your character. To get started, try filling out this outline: Name: Gender: Godly parent: History: If you can fill that out completely, with at least a paragraph for your character's history (keep in mind, more is better), you are ready to move on. 'Adding in the details' Now that you have a rough description of your character, the next thing you have to do is to add more details about your character. Try filling the following out: Name: (The name of your character) Gender: (The gender of your character) God Parent: (Pick 3 gods to be the candidates for your character's godly parent) Mortal Parent: (Create a name for your character's non-godly parent) Appearance: (Put in your character's age, height, weight, race, skin color, and eye color. You can add more details like tattoos, birthmarks, scars, or any other physical details for your character if you want to.) Personality: (A simple outline about how your character might behave toward other characters.) History: (At least put in how their parents met, their childhood, their first encounter with monsters, how they found out about their real identity as a demigod, how they found out about the Camp Khayangan, and how they reached the camp.) Weapons: (You can make it so that your character doesn't have any weapon when they came to camp, but if they do, please only give them three weapons at the most. It's kind of hard to believe for a newfound demigod to have a complete arsenal of weapons, right?) If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed.You will be more likely to be claimed if you can further expand upon your character in the many parts of the form. The core of the claim, however, is the history. The history should make sense, not include any characters from the original series and be detailed enough. Try to include how their parents met, their childhood, and how they got to camp. The more detail, the better. If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed. Go to the claiming page, and follow the instructions provided there. Don't forget to put your signature at the end! (you can do that by clicking the signature button, or by typing ~~~~. That way, we can identify you more clearly. Check back later to see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the things pointed out by the administration team member, and comment at the end of the page with something to the effect of "I fixed it", or answer their questions. Again, don't forget to put ~~~~ at the end to sign it. Creating a Character Page Once your character is approved, it is time to make a page for them. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create a New Character preload=Template:Character The namespace above already has a layout in it. You can fill the details in it instantly. Once you're in the editing page, don't forget to hover your pointer on the puzzle symbol there (just hover over it, you don't have to click it) and a preview box will appear showing the template that the puzzle symbol represents. On the lower right hand corner of the appearing preview box you will see the option of either editing it or to delete it. Go ahead and click edit to fill in your character's stats. Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. They are most often used in comments on pages, but can be used anywhere. They are for in character communication and not out of character. So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to the page creator and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. Then paste the following code in: } |text = } }} Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes the code work right. You can fill in the other fields to whatever you want, with the "colors" either being in hexadecimal notation (e.g. #FFFFFF for 'white' color) or in words (e.g. white); a list of colors can be found at Wikipedia's List of colors article, or you can go to Color Schemer. Note that for the image field, you have to leave out the "File:" part of the filename. Once you have filled in the fields, your word bubble is ready to be used. On talk pages, you can now include it with this code: 'Example' For example, if you named your template page as "Template:EvanH" and in that template page you entered the following code: } |text = } }} then if you have made your word bubble template page correctly and also "publish" it, when you enter your word bubble code like this on a comment box: once you click 'publish' it will appear like this: More examples can be found by looking through Category:UserTalk templates. Role-playing Now comes the fun part, the Role-playing! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like the one you made. This is where the word bubbles come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get comments in the form of word bubbles from people telling you Welcome. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click reply on their comment and introduce yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right. Just be aware that the chat is OOC, or out of character. That means that you don't RP your character in the chat. In chat, you're just a normal human being sitting behind a computer. YOU'VE GOT IT, LET'S START ROLEPLAYING